


Big Damn Dinosaurs, Sir

by Carmarthen



Series: Every Fandom is Better With Dinosaurs [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Crack, Dinosaurs, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Needs More Dinosaurs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, aha, what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Damn Dinosaurs, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> It helps if you imagine this dino a la Jurassic Park's velociraptors (based on [Deinonychus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deinonychus), questionably classed in the genus Velociraptor) rather than as [cute little guys with feathers and whatnot](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Velociraptor_dinoguy2.jpg) (who would probably still EAT YOUR FACE).
> 
> Transcendenza wrote an awesome sequel, ['Till the Fat Lady Sings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/24393). Heh.

It looked like a dinosaur. It had a narrow head full of very sharp teeth. Mal reckoned it planned to eat his face.

"Zoe...is that what I think it is?"

"Dinosaur, sir. Big damn dinosaur."

Next to Mal River murmured, "Dinosaur. Order Saurischia, Family Dromaeosauridae, _Deinonychus antirrhopus._"

The dinosaur's leg muscles bunched ominously. Mal shrugged and shot it. The dinosaur fell over with a keening noise and twitched a bit.

"He was obeying his biological imperatives," River said, with a reproachful look.

"Yeah, to _eat us,_" Mal said. "I'm upset. I really am."

"Mmm," River said. "Velociraptors hunt in packs."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ['Till the Fat Lady Sings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza)




End file.
